How can you mend a broken heart?
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: ¿Cómo puedes reparar un corazón roto? Terry descubrirá que es posible, de la forma y con la persona que menos lo espera. ¡Acompáñenme a disfrutar de esta romántica historia!
Como les dije anteriormente cierro la serie con Terry, espero en esta ocasión hacerle justicia y espero que no me tomen a mal la forma en que lo hago.

Debo decir que el estar enamorada de mi Albertsss no me impide escribir sobre el resto de los personajes, todos tienen su encanto, ¡Hasta Eliza y Neal! :) Sería absurdo limitar la creatividad solo porque el güero es mi favorito. Este fic es de lo que más he disfrutado e intentado escribir.

Sin más, les dejo mis ocurrencias.

* * *

 **Los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

 **How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?**

 **(¿Cómo puedes reparar un corazón roto?)**

 **Hollywood.**

 **Los Ángeles** **California.**

 **Octubre 01 de 1942.**

-Un poco más a la derecha, ¡Oh no! Fue demasiado, ahora a la izquierda.

La voz aterciopelada de Terry Graham se escuchaba realmente emocionada, pocas veces como ahora se sentía tan alegre y entusiasmado. Lo más sorprendente es que en ésta ocasión el motivo de su satisfacción no era la actuación. Esta vez, la razón de su júbilo era más importante, o al menos así le parecía.

-¡Perfecto!, Justo ahí, no lo muevas. Si, ya quedó- Terry terminó de dar instrucciones a su amigo y colega, y ahora también socio.

John bajó de la escalera de tijera donde estuvo acomodando el anuncio y se colocó al lado de Terry. Los dos atractivos hombres vieron en silencio la marquesina con el nombre de su nuevo proyecto, muy significativo para ambos y con seguridad para varios de sus compañeros actores, algo que seguramente los animaría a participar.

-Luce muy bien Terry- le dijo John, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Así es- respondió.

La puerta del local se abrió de par en par y una alborotada, y hermosa mujer los apresuró a continuar.

-Caballeros, andando, aún hay mucho por hacer- el temperamento de la bella criatura les animó y entraron a terminar los preparativos para la inauguración del lugar.

El trío de actores revisó el espacioso inmueble, el funcionamiento de la cocina, el agua corriente, los utensilios y los mostradores que mantendrían caliente la comida.

-Trescientas charolas con vaso y cubiertos, doscientos juegos de tazas y platos para café, veinte teteras, veinte ensaladeras y cuarenta y cinco soperas- la rubia marcó en su cuaderno los artículos que iba nombrando.

-Solo son treinta juegos de mesa- Terry dudó- No será suficiente.

-El espacio es muy grande y si no hay alternativa, comeremos de pie- sugirió John.

-Estoy segura que nadie objetará, habrá un gran ambiente- habló la mujer emocionada –Me han confirmado más de doscientos compañeros y espero el doble de voluntarios.

Salieron del lugar ya entrada la noche, Terry se despidió de sus colegas remarcando por tercera vez su petición.

-Por favor, que no figure mi nombre entre ustedes. Para el resto de nuestros colegas quiero ser un simple voluntario.

Bette se acercó a Terry y le plantó un casto beso en los labios.

-Te lo prometí, ¿No es así?- le acarició la mejilla con sincero afecto y finalizó- Ve tranquilo mi querido noble, nadie sabrá nuestro secreto.

Terry sonrió agradecido, sus compañeros dieron media vuelta y montaron el auto en que partirían, John derrochando galanura y Bette tan entusiasmada como siempre. El solitario actor se dispuso a regresar a casa y caminó firmemente, antes de doblar la esquina giró su cabeza en dirección al local y murmuró gustoso las tres palabras que destacaban a lo alto, en el anuncio que hacía unos momentos John y él colgaron en la entrada del lugar:

 **"The Hollywood Canteen"**

Tardó quince minutos en llegar a su calle, cruzó el jardín frontal de su casa por el camino empedrado que llegaba hasta la puerta y entró en silencio. Colocó el sombrero y la gabardina en el perchero junto a su puerta, se dispuso subir por la elegante escalera rumbo a su habitación, pero decidió preparar café y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ya frente a la ventana de su habitación, Terry sostenía una humeante taza de café en la mano, le encantaba ver brillar las estrellas, algo que llevaba muchos años haciendo, tantos, que había perdido la cuenta. Y sin embargo no olvidaba de quién lo aprendió. Depositó la taza en una elegante mesa de centro y se recostó en el fino diván tapizado en piel negra, desde ahí podía disfrutar la noche.

Las hojas de la ventana estaban completamente abiertas y Terry escuchó a lo lejos el efecto doppler que genera el ruido de una ambulancia. Suspiró con tristeza, no era solo el hecho de que su amor de juventud estaba relacionada con los hospitales, su compañera por diez años estuvo condenada a ellos durante todo ese tiempo.

-Susana… - Susurró con nostalgia, la extrañaba, realmente lo hacía.

Susy se convirtió en su amiga y confidente, en la impulsora de su vida los últimos tres años antes de su muerte. Algunas veces se arrepentía de no haber visto su verdadera fuerza desde el principio. Pudo haberlo hecho, y así, evitar penas y tropiezos, sin embargo, aceptó en su interior que sus vivencias fueron necesarias para ser el hombre que hoy era.

Si la hubiese conocido bien antes del accidente, sin duda, desde entonces la habría elegido. Comprendió que Candy no era su destino, ni el amor de su vida, tal vez ella no lo amaba tanto, al menos no como Susana. No la culpaba, eran muy jóvenes e inmaduros. Si alguien le demostró amor, fue Susy. Pero a pesar de todo, recordaba a Candice con cariño, su imagen fresca, traviesa y dulce, la guardaría en el corazón sin importar el dolor que le causó su truncado amor.

Cerró los ojos, con su memoria viajó a través del tiempo. Sus finos labios se curvaron al recordar el colegio, la rebeldía de su adolescencia y la desfachatez de su comportamiento. Seguía sin comprender a sus padres, pero ya no los responsabilizaba de sus propias decisiones. Ya no odiaba a Albert y no se sentía traicionado, ¿Acaso él mismo no le ocultó cosas a Candy?

Rememoró sus años de bohemia juventud, los excesos de la fama, el derroche de ego y autosuficiencia, sobre todo, recordó la satisfacción de vencer el alcoholismo. Pero jamás imaginó en sus años mozos, enfrentar la desolación que sufría hoy. Se encontraba tranquilo, a gusto consigo mismo y, terriblemente solo.

Nunca calculó que el precio a pagar por la serenidad que hoy disfrutaba, era el sufrimiento.

 _ **I can think of younger days,**_

 _ **When living for my life,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Was everything a man could want to do.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I could never see tomorrow,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I was never told about the sorrow.**_

 ** _Puedo pensar en mis días de juventud,_** ** _  
_** ** _cuando vivía por vivir,_** ** _  
_** ** _era todo lo que un hombre desearía hacer._** ** _  
_** ** _Nunca pensé en el mañana,_**

 ** _Jamás me hablaron sobre el dolor._**

La inauguración de "The Hollywood Canteen" Fue todo un éxito, el gremio del espectáculo se unió por una buena causa y formaron un gran equipo. Mantenerla a flote era un asunto difícil y a pesar de que Bette recolectaba generosos donativos, la cantina era un vaso sin fondo. Entonces Terry hizo uso de la fortuna que Eleonor le heredó. Nunca la había utilizado, pues deseaba invertirla en alguna beneficencia y cuando sus amigos, Bette Davis y Jhon Garfield, le hablaron del proyecto, no dudó en emplearla de esa forma, algo que seguramente a su madre le hubiese gustado. Además él tenía sus propio patrimonio, resultado de su trabajo, y orgullosamente, no necesitó el fideicomiso que su padre le destinó. Terry, para evitar problemas con sus hermanastros les regresó la inversión intacta.

Tres semanas más tarde, Terry terminó su turno en el voluntariado y salió de prisa a casa. Tenía el tiempo justo para darse una ducha y llegar a las oficinas de la nueva casa productora, dónde le ofrecieron un buen proyecto. Cómo buen inglés era puntual, otra cualidad de su extraña personalidad. Su talento lo colocó entre los actores más cotizados de Hollywood y sus dotes camaleónicas le facilitaban excelentes personajes, luciendo como villano, siendo extraordinario actor secundario y el favorito de las damas: El galán protagónico.

A sus cuarenta y cinco años, Terry era aún más apuesto que en su juventud. Poseía el semblante maduro de un hombre experimentado, el cabello recortado conforme a lo moda que el cine imponía en esa década le deba una imagen pulcra. Sus ojos azul verdoso contrastaban con sus pestañas oscuras y espesas, las pobladas cejas, delineadas de forma natural y varonil, enmarcaban su mirada profunda. Las facciones de Terry se afilaron con el paso de los años, sus pómulos resaltaban en su rostro y el mentón cuadrado y firme, terminaba en una barbilla acentuada con una leve y atractiva fisura. Y el relieve masculino de su cuello, era por demás atractivo.

Terry llegó a las oficinas de Hollywood boulevard a la hora acordada, su manager lo esperaba en la recepción del lugar. Entraron a una elegante oficina y tomaron asiento en la espaciosa sala contigua. El equipo de guionistas y dos directivos de la casa productora le hablaron de su nuevo proyecto, e hicieron entrega a los recién llegados un par carpetas. Luego de estudiar meticulosamente la propuesta y el guion, Terry aceptó dar vida a Rick Blaine en "Casablanca".

Una hora y media después la reunión terminó, brindaron entre risas con excelente champagne, solo Terry alzó una taza con café. A nadie le pareció extraño, era un secreto a voces la superada adicción del actor. Terry lo tomaba de buena gana, burlándose de sí mismo decía:

-Dejé el alcohol, ahora soy adicto a la cafeína.

Después de despedirse de la producción amenamente, Terry caminaba por el corredor de las oficinas con Sean, su representante. Hablaban de lo más entusiasmado sobre el guion, su intuición le decía que era una buena elección y la película tendría un gran éxito.

-Organiza la agenda, Sean, quiero hacer con tiempo las pruebas de vestuario y…- Terry se quedó petrificado en el corredor.

En la recepción del lugar, se encontraba una hermosa rubia, era pequeña de estatura y de frágil figura. La tez blanca de la bella criatura era casi traslucida, tan perfecta y pura, que a Terry le dio la impresión de estar frente a un fantasma. Sí, eso debía ser, un fantasma del pasado que venía a fastidiar su tranquilidad.

A pesar de su delicada apariencia, la chica hablaba con educada seguridad, dando instrucciones a la recepcionista y un séquito de ejecutivos que la rodeaba. Terry salió de su estupor, sin poder evitarlo y sin pensarlo siquiera, caminó por impulso en dirección la chica.

-¿Candy…?

Los débiles rayos del sol vespertino luchando contra la inminente lluvia atravesaban el vidrio de la puerta, Terry vio el cabello dorado de la chica brillar como un aura divina. Calculó que tendría a lo mucho veinte años. Viéndola de cerca comprobó la perfección de su piel, al percatarse que ese rostro angelical no tenía ni una sola peca. Contuvo el aliento cuando un par de ojos azules, límpidos como el lago por la mañana, se clavaron el los suyos.

Terry descifró entonces, quién era esa mujer de belleza mitológica. Y comprendió, perdido en el intenso azul de esa mirada, porqué su amor de juventud se enamoró de su amigo.

La chica fijó su vista en el hombre castaño de ojos claros, sabía perfectamente quien era, la publicidad desde hace años estaba plagada de fotografías del actor, pero ciertamente, en persona era más guapo. Por unos segundos se vieron en silencio, hasta que la etérea chica reaccionó.

-Usted se equivoca…

-Sí, lo siento –interrumpió Terry –Yo pensé que usted…

-No se preocupe -ahora interrumpió ella –A menudo me hablan sobre el parecido que tengo con mi madre.

-¡Priscila, por fin llegas! – le llamó uno de los productores con los que Terry cerró el trato.

Priscila desvió la mirada de Terry solo un segundo para responder el saludo, cuando volvió a buscarlo, Terry ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

Ansioso y confundido, Terry salió a toda prisa del edificio y se despidió de Sean a media calle.

-Llama cuando tengas todo organizado, Sean- le dijo mirando el tráfico de la carretera de lado a lado.

-Me gustaría revisar unos detalles del contrato contigo- habló su acompañante- Si tienes tiempo, podemos hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Disculpa, hoy no puedo – respondió el actor, alejándose con urgencia.

Todavía turbado, abordó el primer taxi que vio. Necesitaba encontrar paz, así que se dirigió al cementerio.

 _ **And how can you mend a broken heart?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How can you stop the rain from falling down?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How can you stop the sun from shining?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What makes the world go round?**_

 _ **How can you mend a this broken man?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How can a loser ever win?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Please help me mend my broken heart,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And let me live again.**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _¿Y cómo puedes reparar un corazón roto?_** ** _  
_** ** _¿Cómo puedes hacer que la lluvia pare de caer?_** ** _  
_** ** _¿Cómo puedes hacer que el sol pare de brillar?_** ** _  
_** ** _¿Qué hace al mundo girar?_**

 _ **¿Cómo puedes reparar a este hombre roto?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Cómo puede un perdedor ganar?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por favor, ayúdame a reparar mi corazón roto,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y hazme vivir otra vez.**_

El mes de Octubre estaba por terminar y una fina llovizna caía en el área suroeste de la ciudad. Terry compró claveles blancos en el trayecto y al llegar a la puerta fúnebre del lugar entró caminando. Los restos de Susana yacían en una exclusiva área del cementerio, Terry no escatimó en costos, Susana era parte importante de su vida. Depositó las flores en el césped y se incorporó nuevamente. No dijo nada, su corazón se desahogó en silencio.

Pensó en cómo Susana le ayudaría a salir de la ansiedad si estuviera viva. Entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos.

Cuando Susana encontró a Terry aquella lejana mañana de invierno en el burdel, Terry la echó despiadadamente.

–Solo quiero ayudarte- le respondió Susana llorando.

-¡Nunca te he pedido ayuda!- un fuerte rugido escapó de Terry.

-Sin embargo la necesitas y me quedaré a tu lado, hasta que hayas sanado.

Terry intentó ignorarla, no quería gritar más, un terrible dolor le taladraba las sienes. Se sentó en el piso, al borde de la cama, y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas. Susana dudó en hablar, luego de unos minutos de mutismo, con voz tímida, Sussy explicó a Terry el motivo de su presencia en aquel lugar.

Un conocido mutuo la había contactado, Sean Ryan, un actor sin mayor talento. Había sido su compañero actoral, mas al no conseguir reconocimiento, se mudó a Los Ángeles cuando la industria del cine se interesó en comprar obras y editarlas como guiones para películas. Sean descubrió su verdadero fuerte en Hollywood, se dedicó a ser mediador entre productores y actores e inició una pequeña empresa buscando verdaderos talentos para la pantalla grande. Recordó al joven Granchester, la pasión con que representó a Romeo y su ojo intuitivo casa-talento le aseguraba que Terry sería una gran estrella de cine.

Terry realmente quería salir del abismo y tal vez ésta era la oportunidad que aunque se negaba a pedir, su terrible forma de vida solicitaba a gritos. Nunca aceptó, no salió un "Si" De sus labios, se dejó guiar por Susana y un mes después estaba en Hollywood. Su renacer no fue de inmediato, se negó a asistir a una clínica de desintoxicación. Aunque su calidad histriónica y su galanura le abrieron puertas, no desistía de beber. Después de sus primeros tres largometrajes, Terry empezó a perder contratos, llegaba tarde a los llamados o intentaba actuar en mal estado, y en una ocasión, golpeó al director de la película.

Terry aceptó entonces que debía cambiar. Nuevamente Susana fue su soporte, lo acompañó a una clínica y asistía con él a terapia. Susana formó un grupo de apoyo para "Socio adictos" Pues se dio cuenta que también ella necesitaba ayuda. Así, Terry fue integrándose paulatinamente a la sociedad, pero sabía que su carácter no cambiaría, por eso permaneció con Susana y Sean, ellos se mantuvieron siempre a su lado, manejando sus relaciones públicas.

En una de las tantas e inevitables salidas de representación, Terry fue testigo de la emoción que embargó a Susana en un recital de la "Orquesta Sinfónica de Los Ángeles". Vio con ternura cómo Susy, completamente conmovida derramó un par de lágrimas. Al final del evento, Terry entre preguntas y comentarios casuales se enteró del gusto que Susana sentía por la música. Y a manera de agradecimiento formuló una idea.

Antes de salir de la ciudad para rodar una película, Terry le regaló a Susy un violonchelo y contrató un profesor para que recibiera clases particulares en casa. Susana le agradeció con el corazón y se propuso regresar el detalle empeñándose en aprender tanto como pudiera. Dos meses después, Susy recibió a Terry sorprendiéndolo con un pequeño y privado concierto. Al trascurrir el tiempo, la música de Susana fue un componente importante en la recuperación de Terry. Ella tocaba para él cada noche, relajando con esto la ansiedad del actor y de esa forma, Susy se sentía realmente parte de su vida.

Terry notó que Susana nunca se quejaba por la falta de su pierna, la silla de ruedas no limitaba sus movimientos ni su entusiasmo, se asoció con Sean en la agencia de representación de actores y fue miembro activa de su sindicato. Sin proponérselo, consiguió el respeto y la admiración de Terry. Y aunque nunca obtuvo su amor, Susana fue su fiel compañera y amiga, y jamás le reprochó no hacerla su mujer.

En su lecho de muerte Susana se despidió de Terry dulcemente.

-Me voy tranquila – le dijo serena –No estoy segura si has sanado, pero sé que estás en paz.

-Susy… –le habló Terry con la voz entrecortada –Gracias, te debo mi vida y no solo lo digo por el accidente.

-Soy yo quien te debía –le respondió cansada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Susana, ¿Por qué nunca te quejaste?- Terry le tomó la mano con verdadero cariño.

-Porque te amo, y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

Susana sonrió débilmente, cerró sus melancólicos ojos azules y suavemente soltó la mano de Terry.

Terrence lloró amargamente la pérdida se Susana, hasta ese momento de su vida fue ella la única mujer con quién sostuvo una verdadera relación, ni con Eleonor fue tan cercano. Susana fue quién lo conoció realmente, quién soportó su caída y en quién se apoyó para salir de la miseria en que se encontraba. Por eso le guardó un prolongado luto, enfrentó su duelo con dignidad y respeto, cómo ella le enseñó a vivir.

La lluvia arreció sin que Terry se diera cuenta, tres cuartos de hora después, completamente empapado, acarició el mármol frío de la lápida y se retiró cabizbajo.

 _ **I can still feel the breeze**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That rustles through the trees**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And misty memories of days gone by**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We could never see tomorrow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No one said a word about the sorrow.**_

 _ **Aún puedo sentir la brisa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que susurra entre los árboles,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y los recuerdos borrosos de los días que se han ido.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No pensábamos en el mañana,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **nadie dijo una palabra sobre del dolor.**_

El rodaje que Casablanca iniciaba un lunes, justo después del "Día de Acción de Gracias". Terry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo como voluntario en la cantina y por las noches, después de un baño tibio estudiaba los diálogos de su personaje.

"The Hollywood Canteen" Ofrecía una comida especial para los soldados que se encontraban lejos de casa. Terry llegó muy temprano la mañana de acción de gracias, el menú de pavo, papas y guarniciones estaba a cargo de Bette, John llegaría con la variedad después del mediodía y a Terry le pareció buena idea ayudar en la cocina. Estaba pelando papas cuando escuchó la contagiosa risa de Bette en el salón. Movió la cabeza negando y sonrió desganado -"Quién sabe que se trae ésta loca"- pensó.

-¡Legó la artillería! -gritó Bette entrando a la cocina.

Terry se puso pálido cuando vio entrar a la menuda rubia de la productora junto a Bette. A Priscila se le borró la sonrisa y sintió las manos frías al ver a Terry Graham en la cocina. Ambos cruzaron la mirada unos segundos, Bette fue testigo silencioso de la pesada química que emanaba la pareja.

-Terrence – Bette utilizó su nombre de pila –Ella es Priscila Andrew, la nueva accionista de Warners.

-Encantado – reaccionó Terry indiferente.

-Priscila nos ayudará con el "Pumpkin pie" – continuó entusiasmada Bette –Asístela, si es que lo necesita.

Terry respingó con fastidio, algo que a Priscila entristeció, pero decidió ignorar.

-Bette, ¿Crees que hay suficiente espacio para mi equipo?

-Claro pequeña, siéntete libre de organizar la cocina como mejor te parezca – respondió Bette con entusiasmo.

En cuanto un grupo de quince personas entró a la cocina Terry se sintió irritado, no era la cantidad de gente, pues la cantina se mantenía concurrida de voluntarios. Le incomodaba la rubia, sobre todo verla desenvolverse con seguridad. Priscila de cuando en cuando miraba al actor y sonreía al pillarlo observándola. Terry al sentirse descubierto, fingía estar molesto, quejándose constantemente de la falta de espacio y del alboroto en la cocina.

Una de las veces, Priscila alcanzó a oírlo renegar y le habló de frente.

-Si algo le molesta dígalo, Terrence, le aseguro que podemos solucionar cualquier malentendido.

-Mire, Priscila – le dijo conteniéndose, tratando de no hacer partícipe a los presentes –El voluntariado es un asunto serio, no creo que una niña delicada como usted lo entienda.

-Se equivoca, Terrence - habló levantando la barbilla –Para mí es muy importante, mi familia vivió en carne propia el dolor y los estragos de la guerra. Mi tío Stear es veterano, aunque es un orgullo para nosotros, sufrimos con él las terribles consecuencias de este absurdo conflicto.

-¿El inventor? –Terry preguntó en voz baja, sorprendido. Y de inmediato su memoria se llenó de la agradable apariencia de Stear, de su entusiasmo aquel lejano verano, cuando Terry le permitió reparar la avioneta.

Priscila no se molestó en confirmar, giró su menuda figura y siguió organizando al equipo.

-El postre, es receta de mi tía Annie –dijo sonriendo -Les garantizo un resultado delicioso.

-¿La tímida? – Terry cuestionaba casi para él mismo.

-Mi tía ha construido una gran cadena de pastelerías, entre otras cosas –dijo orgullosa – Ella es un emblema para el feminismo.

Terry se volvió con fastidió, mientras ponía a cocer las papas, llegaron a su mente los rostros (casi olvidados) de la pandilla Andrew en el San Pablo.

-¿Así que recuerda a mi familia? – cuestionó Priscila luego de un rato, mientras Terry salpimentaba el puré.

-¿Usted sabe quién soy?

-Por supuesto, mis padres hablan de usted.

Terry sintió vergüenza, no sabía el porqué, y no entendía cómo esa chiquilla conseguía alterarlo.

-Espero no ser un tema de conflicto.

-Sin afán de lastimar su ego –le dijo burlona –Si usted representara conflicto entre ellos…nunca se hubiesen casado.

-Entiendo. Hace años le envié una carta a su madre –Terry le confesó apenado.

-Lo sé.

-Espero comprenda que no lo hice malintencionado –explicó –Fue parte de mi proceso de sanación.

-Lo sé –repitió comprensiva.

-¡Fastidiosa niña sabelotodo! ¿Existe algo que desconozcas?

-Hasta hace unos días, no conocía el amor.

Priscila lo veía a los ojos, segura que Terry comprendía a que se refería. Él estaba impactado con su declaración, la entendía, ¡Claro que lo hacía! Apretaba la mandíbula, cómo queriendo con esa fuerza frenar su corazón acelerado. Terry sabía que estaba perdido, sentía que caía en el profundo azul de esa mirada y estaba convencido, que después de reflejarse en el lago de esos ojos, su vida no volvería a ser igual.

El ruido de las ollas y los utensilios los regresó a la realidad. Terry bajó la cabeza y se quitó el delantal con movimientos bruscos, tiró la prenda en una silla junto a la puerta y salió de la cocina molesto, y refunfuñando. Priscila miró a su al redor algo turbada, para su fortuna los presentes actuaron de forma discreta, se acercó a la mesa y tomó algunos utensilios de cocina, separó varios ingredientes y se distrajo cocinando el resto de la mañana.

Al mediodía todo estaba listo, la cantina abrió sus puertas a los soldados y les ofreció un delicioso banquete, hubo una gran variedad de espectáculo, música, bailarinas, rifas de premios y juegos. Entre la algarabía que embargaba a los asistentes, Terry buscaba con la mirada a Priscila, se deleitaba viéndola sonreír, charlando con sus colegas, bailando con los soldados y en momentos, compartiendo su mirada cómplice.

Casi anochecía, el baile al centro del lugar mantenía la atención de todos los asistentes. Terry se encontraba en un rincón del salón, a punto de retirarse del lugar sin despedirse de Bette y John. Minutos después salió sigiloso de la cantina, dispuesto a regresar a casa. La noche era fresca pero no helada, caminó unos metros y se detuvo un segundo. Una fuerza interior lo empujó a dar media vuelta, entonces, ocurrió algo que no esperaba; se encontró de frente con la menuda rubia.

-Iba por ti –la voz profunda de Terry estremeció a la joven.

-Yo… vine a buscarte.

Terry se acercó más a Priscila y admiró de cerca, meticulosamente, cada una de sus facciones. Sin duda la chica era la mujer más bella que había visto nunca, ni su madre era tan hermosa. Priscila lo veía con decisión, con inocencia, con la extrañez que lo vio la primera vez. Totalmente dominado por sus impulsos, Terry deslizó una mano por los cabellos dorados de Priscila, la otra, la ocupó rodeando la pequeña cintura de la chica.

Priscila cerró los ojos, con inocente instinto entreabrió los labios, sentía el corazón desbocado y le parecía que el momento era irreal. Se paró de puntillas para quedar más cerca al rostro de Terry, recorrió hacia arriba las manos, por los fuertes brazos del actor y acarició suavemente los hombros. Los centímetros ganados le dieron a la chica la facilidad de encontrar los cabellos recortados en la nuca de Terry y unió los dedos de sus manos quedando casi colgada de él.

Terry apretó el abrazo acentuando la cercanía, se encontraba sorprendido por su reacción, tan espontanea, tan física. Inclinó la cabeza y rozó la punta de la nariz con la de Priscila, ella dejó escapar un corto suspiro, algo que para Terrence fue un soplo de vida. Los delgados labios de Terry se posaron en la boca de la joven rubia, él no encontró unos labios finos, ni carnosos, los encontró suaves y cálidos, perfectos. Terry se perdió en el embeleso del momento, se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación de un beso real y sincero. Se tomó el tiempo suficiente para conocer la delicada textura, acariciar, y degustar con la lengua el sabor de Priscila.

-Eres una chiquilla extraordinaria – mencionó Terry cuando recuperó el aliento.

-Ya tengo veintitrés.

Terry sonrió ante la ingenua respuesta, tomó de la mano a Priscila y caminaron por el boulevard.

 _ **And how can you mend a broken heart?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How can you stop the rain from falling down?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How can you stop the sun from shining?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What makes the world go round?**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **¿Y cómo puedes reparar un corazón roto?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Cómo puedes hacer que la lluvia pare de caer?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Cómo puedes hacer que el sol pare de brillar?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Qué hace al mundo girar?**_

El rodaje de Casablanca iba a marchas forzadas. Pronto llegaría Navidad y la producción quería avanzar el filme tanto como fuera posible. Terry se encontraba renovado, lleno de energía. Llegaba más que puntual a los llamados, gracias a su conocido profesionalismo no se quejaba al repetir la escena, pero había algo nuevo en él que tenía sorprendido al equipo de filmación; las repentinas sonrisas que se le escapaban y su desconcertante rostro alegre.

La suspicacia de algunos compañeros se hizo presente al ver varias veces a la nueva accionista de la productora, la hermosa muchacha rondaba por los escenarios mientras Terry actuaba. Un par de ocasiones Terry se desconcentró en el plató al ver a Priscila sentada en la silla marcada con su nombre, ella sonreía traviesa, demostrándole de esa forma que era parte de su mundo. Otras veces, la vehemencia de su actuación parecía estar dirigida a la bella rubia que tras bambalinas lo admiraba con amor.

Desde la noche de Acción de Gracias, Priscila y Terrence se volvieron inseparables. Se alejaron de la cantina caminando de la mano por las frías calles de Los Ángeles, Terry se quitó la gabardina y cubrió el delgado cuerpo de Priscila, en repetidas ocasiones se detuvieron bajo algún farol para besarse con pasión. Al llegar al final del boulevard tomaron un taxi que los llevó a casa de Terry.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que mi vida cambiaría -Terry le habló al oído.

Priscila, envuelta en los brazos de Terry hundió el rostro en su pecho. Estaba asustada y conmovida, se sentía emocionada por los besos y las palabras de Terry pero, también se encontraba preocupada por su comportamiento. Esa noche distaba por mucho del raciocinio que la caracterizaba. Trató de bloquear los pensamientos negativos y dejar de imaginar el rostro de sus padres o las bromas que le gastarían sus hermanos. Esta vez dejaría de ser la niña educada y buena. Se daría el gusto de permitir que el corazón se impusiera. Esta vez sería como su tía Rosemary, decidiría su destino. Desde ahora y para siempre le daría el primer lugar en su vida a la locura que experimentaba, no permitiría que nadie dudara de su amor a primera vista.

Al entrar a la propiedad de Terry, Priscila miró detenidamente el lugar, era sobrio y espacioso, digno de una estrella.

-Es muy bonito –trató de ocultar los nervios al hablar.

Terry sonrió con ternura, se encaminó a la cocina e hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que Priscila lo siguiera.

-Y, ¿Qué te trajo a Hollywood? – cuestionó Terry, mientras preparaba la cafetera.

-La industria del cine es un gran producto comercial.

-¿Y tus padres, que opinan?

-Al principio se rehusaron, sin embargo, ellos me han dado el ejemplo de luchar por lo que creo, Además… –agregó con seguridad –Mi hermano Bert es un gran visionario y apoya mis inversiones.

-Una familia de negociadores, según entiendo.

-Una gran familia –aseguró Priscila.

-¿Cómo es que te dejaron venir sola?

-Soy responsable - la chica guiñó un ojo.

-No lo dudo, pero no estoy seguro que tenerte aquí sea buena idea –Terry le entregó una taza con café.

-¿Se arrepiente de traerme aquí? –preguntó desilusionada.

-No quiero lamentar lo que pueda pasar.

-No lo haré –afirmó la chica, depositando la taza en la mesa.

-Nos acabamos de conocer –insistió Terry.

-No me lo parece –refutó Priscila.

Terry entendió lo que la chica dijo. Parecía que se conocían de toda la vida, sus corazones se reconocían, por eso la fuerte atracción desde el primer momento. La vio a los ojos con deseo y adoración e intentó por última vez contener el desenfreno que estaba a punto de desatar. Se acercó temerario, intentando que la chica saliera corriendo, pero deseando con todo su corazón que se quedara.

-No soy lo que piensas, Priscila.

-Eres justo lo que necesito.

Terry sostuvo la retadora mirada de Priscila, no estaban compitiendo, con sus ojos confirmaban que no habría marcha atrás, era un pacto con la plena conciencia de que no podían contener lo inevitable y que estaban dispuestos a enfrentar el resultado.

Terry se apoderó de los labios juveniles con un beso despiadado, rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo frágil y lo apretó suavemente, no permitiría que la etérea mujer se desvaneciera, no sin amarla. Aferró más el abrazo, reclamando a Priscila, estaba listo para exigirle a la vida lo que tanto tiempo le negó; El amor.

La alcoba de Terry se llenó de luz, dejó de ser sombría gracias a Priscila, ella no entendía cómo o por qué había encontrado su lugar, estaba segura que solo con Terrence Graham podía ser feliz, lo confirmaba con cada caricia de sus largos dedos, con cada roce de sus labios, y cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban mientras se iban desnudando.

Vergüenza, miedo, recelo, turbación. Priscila no sentía nada de eso, Terry le daba confianza, era gentil pero apasionado, a pesar de ser un hombre experimentado estaba expectante como ella. Las caricias mezcladas con sonrisas de amor subían a Priscila a las nubes, Terry la tocaba con destreza, ¡Con arte! Priscila sonrió satisfecha cuando llegó a los cuernos de la luna por primera vez y el agudo dolor que sintió fue recompensado al ver el rostro transfigurado de Terry.

Terry besó varias veces el rostro de la chica, se recostó a su lado y se vieron unos minutos en silencio, luego, Priscila se armó de valor y habló.

-Puede parecerte una locura, pero tengo que decirlo: Te amo.

Terry le acarició la mejilla, no encontraba palabras para explicar lo que sentía, estaba enamorado y su corazón tenía la certeza de que Priscila le correspondía, aún si no lo hubiese dicho, aún si ella lo hubiese negado. Terry estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba.

-La primera vez nunca es la mejor –fue lo único que logró decir –Estoy dispuesto a demostrarlo.

-Seré una gran alumna –respondió pícara –Puedo demostrarlo.

Los siguientes días fueron extraños, locos, cargados de nuevas experiencias para ambos. Actuación y voluntariado, paseos nocturnos, sexo, mucho sexo, y mañanas románticas. Entre sus inesperadas vivencias Terry se sentía un hombre diferente y eso lo asustaba. En la cantina se dejaban ver abiertamente enamorados y aunque el carácter reservado de Terry de vez en vez afloraba, le resultaba imposible disimular el amor que lo invadía. Los colegas y amigos se alegraban sinceramente del cambio en el actor, Terry aceptaba con desidia las bromas y los comentarios positivos respecto a su insólito comportamiento.

Faltaban unos días para Navidad, Priscila no quería separarse de Terry, sin embargo, la esperaban en Chicago. Como cada año, sin importar sus diversas ocupaciones, las familias Andrew y Cornwell se reunían en las fiestas decembrinas. Y Priscila no pudo negarse.

Terry llegó al apartamento de su chica, era la primera vez que la visitaba, las últimas semanas Priscila prácticamente vivió con Terry, solo pasaba a recoger lo necesario, pero esta vez, ella quería ser anfitriona, tenía la necesidad de hacer sentir a Terry parte de su espacio.

Aprendió a cocinar de maravilla desde niña, Albert se divertía enseñándola y con su tía Annie perfeccionó a base de práctica la técnica culinaria. El timbre anunció a Terry, a Priscila le invadió la emoción y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, asegurando que todo estaba en orden. La mesa puesta formalmente, la chimenea encendida, la luz tenue y el arrullo de la música de fondo con la melodiosa voz de Bing Crosby, entonando "White Christmas"

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió con un bello ramo de azucenas, Terry asomó su rostro detrás de las flores y Priscila lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Al terminar un beso apasionado, el actor la abrazó por la espalda y se dejó guiar sin soltarla hasta la estancia, Priscila intentó moverse pero Terry la paralizó con un beso en el cuello, luego le mordisqueó el oído y le dijo en un susurro.

-Desearía que no te fueras.

-No estuve con la familia en la cena de "Acción de Gracias", no me perdonarían si falto en Navidad.

Mientras Priscila hablaba, Terry observó la repisa de la chimenea, fue saliendo de su encanto mientras veía las fotografías que decoraban el estante. Albert y Candy con sus hijos, los hermanos Cornwell, cada uno con su familia y una fotografía de todos los integrantes del supuesto clan. De pronto se sintió fuera de lugar, soltó la cintura de Priscila y habló indiferente.

-Tengo que irme.

-Terrence, ¿Qué sucede?

-Qué tengas buen viaje –se encaminó a la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?- Priscila estaba desconcertada.

-Te advertí que no era buena idea estar juntos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No soy bueno para ti, Priscila – dijo con resignación –Soy un hombre vacío, hueco, destrozado.

-Deja la actuación – renegó con fastidio la chica.

-Niña, te doblo la edad.

-No inventes evasivas, estoy contigo por amor, el amor renueva- la joven habló desesperada.

-El amor es solo un pretexto para hacer películas.

Dicho esto con sarcasmo, Terry se dispuso a partir, vio lágrimas amenazando los bellos ojos de Priscila y dudó en marcharse, pero se armó de valor al ver a la rubia con entereza, ella permaneció integra en el quicio de la puerta.

No gritó, ni rogó, mucho menos lanzó bofetadas. Vio a Terry dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Priscila cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se dejó caer en la fina alfombra, la romántica y anhelada velada se esfumó. La chica apretó la falda de su vestido con los puños y suspiró con frustración al encontrarse sola.

Esto debía ser una broma, Terrence la amaba y ella estaba loca por él, ¿De qué huía?

 _ **How can you mend this broken man?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How can a loser ever win?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Please help me mend my broken heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And let me live again.**_

 _ **¿Cómo puedes reparar a este hombre roto?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Cómo puede un perdedor ganar?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por favor, ayúdame a reparar mi corazón roto**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y hazme vivir otra vez.**_

Terry pasó Navidad y año nuevo como voluntario en la cantina, hubo poca concurrencia y pocos voluntarios, solo él, Bette y John como principales involucrados estuvieron presentes todos los días, el resto de los amigos y colegas participaban a su tiempo, no regularmente. A principios de Enero "Casablanca" Reanudó el rodaje, Terry estaba ansioso por terminar y cancelar posibles proyectos con la productora. Aunque evitaba encontrarse con Priscila nunca vio a la chica cerca de los foros de filmación. Involuntariamente el remordimiento asaltaba sus pensamientos, se imaginaba a Priscila pasando esas fechas especiales junto a su familia, alegre y ausente de ellos al mismo tiempo, no es que fuera arrogante o presuntuoso, es que él se sentía de esa forma sin ella, incompleto, y estaba seguro que Priscila se encontraba igual. Quería mantenerse alejado de la muchacha, pero se desesperaba sin verla, en verdad se esforzaba por no pensar en esos hermosos ojos, en su encantadora sonrisa y la sensación que invadía su ser después de amarla. Pero Terry estaba convencido que lo mejor era poner distancia.

Un domingo por la tarde Terry oyó hasta la cocina de la cantina la voz de Priscila, su respiración se agitó y las imagines de la chica inundaron su cabeza. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la puerta del salón, ahí estaba ella, con toda la belleza que poseía. Hablaba con Bette mientras le entregaba un cheque, Terry supuso que era un donativo para el comedor. De pronto Priscila levanto la mirada y Terry quedó sin aliento cuando el cielo de sus ojos se abrió para él, cambió su postura, como queriendo acercarse, mas no despegó sus pies del piso, por un segundo se vieron, luego Priscila se despidió de Bette y salió del lugar.

-¡Ve por ella! –le animó Bette.

-No, es lo mejor.

-Terrence, te conozco de hace tiempo y nunca te vi feliz, ¡Hasta que estuviste con ella! –aseguró la actriz –Ni con el voluntariado te ves tan pleno.

-¿Te has dado cuenta? –preguntó con algo de vergüenza.

Bette lo conocía bien, le ayudó a reponerse de la muerte de Susana, distrayendo su pena para no recaer en el abismo. Tuvieron un intento de relación pero Terry le habló con la verdad; él no la amaba y no llegaría a hacerlo. Bette aceptó su realidad, pese al desencuentro no dejaron de ser amigos, al contrario, la honestidad afianzó su cariño.

-No tropieces con los mismos errores, Terry.

-Bette, es más complicado de lo que crees.

-Pues, no lo empeores –Bette le dedicó una tierna mirada.

-Esos ojos soñadores te harán inmortal- Terry le apretó la barbilla con el pulgar.

Ella solo atinó a sonreír, minutos después Terry salió por la puerta de la cocina, Bette lo vio partir con un dejo de tristeza. Esperaba que el hombre que amaba alcanzara la felicidad, aunque no lo hiciera a su lado.

Terry caminó hasta un parque cercano y se sentó en una banca. La tarde era fría para el templado clima de Los Ángeles y aún así se sentía sofocado. Estiró las piernas y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de la banca.

- **Nací cuando me besó, morí el día que me abandonó y viví el tiempo que me amó** -al terminar la frase, Terry sonrió desganado. *****

El ruido de la ciudad, del parque en particular, le sacudió los pensamientos, le pareció extraño llegar ahí y no acudir al cementerio en busca de paz. Entonces entendió que lo hizo porque cerró un clico en su vida y al conocer a Priscila empezó a vivir de nuevo. Pero, ¿Cómo podía él aspirar al amor de esa criatura?

Se sinceró por completo.

Terrence Graham, un hombre que arrastraba su turbio pasado, ¿Merecía ser amado?

¿Qué pensaría Candy al enterarse de lo que sentía por su hija? Le pareció extraño.

¿Qué le diría a Albert? "Soy un viejo alcohólico y estoy enamorado de tu hija".

Él, que nació con el destino marcado y el corazón fracasado, ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a Priscila? ¿Realmente la vida le estaba entregando la oportunidad de ser feliz?

Se sentía inseguro, toda su vida se sintió así. Suspiró hondo, creía haber encontrado la paz y de pronto llegó esa chiquilla a poner su mundo de cabeza, ¡¿Qué la vida no se cansaba de golpearlo?! Y, ¿Qué haría él al respecto?

-Priscila... – suspiró y echó a andar.

Esta vez no se dejaría llevar por la corriente, no sería cobarde, cada error en su vida, cada fracaso, cada decisión no tomada, todo formaba parte del camino que lo conduciría a ella. La merecía, sí. Sufrió mucho, tal vez por gusto o porque esa fue la manera de prepararse para una mujer tan única como Priscila.

A cada paso que daba, Terry sentía como aumentaba su voluntad y la fuerza de su corazón como nunca antes. Era un hombre nuevo y lucharía por su amor contra todo.

Pelearía por Priscila contra Candy, contra Albert, ¡Contra él mismo!

Con grandes zancadas llegó hasta un edificio de apartamentos, subió hasta el quinto piso y toco la puerta, ésta se abrió minutos después y la musa de su fuerza apreció frente a él.

-Es de humanos temer a lo desconocido –Terry empezó el improvisado discurso que formuló mientras se abría la puerta –Yo desconocía el verdadero amor, eso me asusta…

-Calla.

Ordenó Priscila.

Colgándose de su cuello lo introdujo al interior del apartamento y se prendió de la experimentada boca masculina, redescubriendo las ansias del actor.

Terry enmudeció ante los besos ansiosos y desesperados de Priscila, besos de verdadero amor.

 ***Fin***

* * *

 **Notas de pie de página.**

"The Hollywood Canteen" existió en el número 1451, de Cahuenga Boulevard, en Hollywood California, entre el 3 de octubre de 1942 y el 22 de noviembre 1945 (Día de Acción de Gracias). Era un club que ofrecía comida, baile y entretenimiento para los militares, por lo general en su camino al extranjero. A pesar de que la mayoría de los visitantes eran soldados estadounidenses, el comedor estaba abierto a los militares de los países unidos, así como a las mujeres en todas las ramas del servicio. El costo de la admisión era su uniforme, y todo en la cantina era gratuito.

Las fuerzas impulsoras detrás de su creación fueron Bette Davis y John Garfield, junto con Jules Stein, presidente de Music Corporation of America, que encabezó el comité de finanzas. Bette Davis dedicó una enorme cantidad de tiempo y energía para el proyecto y sirvió como su presidente. Los distintos gremios y sindicatos de la industria del entretenimiento donaron el trabajo y el dinero para las renovaciones del edificio. La cantina fue operada y atendida completamente por voluntarios de la industria del entretenimiento. En su momento la Cantina abrió sus puertas a más de tres mil estrellas, entre jugadores, directores, productores, bailarines, músicos, cantantes, escritores, técnicos, asistentes de vestuario, estilistas, agentes, suplentes, publicistas, secretarias, artesanos afines de la radio y la pantalla participaron como voluntarios, desde servir mesas, cocinar y la limpieza. Uno de los aspectos más destacados fue el de un militar que bailó con una de las muchas celebridades femeninas de voluntariado en la cantina.

Otro punto destacado fue el entretenimiento proporcionado por algunas de las estrellas más populares de Hollywood, que van desde estrellas de la radio, a grandes bandas, a los actos de la novedad. El 15 de septiembre de 1943, el invitado una millonésima entró por la puerta de la cantina de Hollywood. El soldado de la suerte, sargento Carl Bell, recibió un beso de Betty Grable y fue escoltado por otra hermosa estrella: Marlene Deatrich.

Un Salón de Honor en The Hollywood Canteen, tenía una pared de fotos que honraba a los actores de cine que sirvieron en el ejército.

En 1944, la cantina se había vuelto tan popular que Warner Bros. Hizo una película titulada Hollywood Canteen. Protagonizada por Joan Leslie y Robert Hutton, la película tenía decenas de estrellas que actuaban como ellos mismos. Fue dirigida por Delmer Daves, quien también escribió el guion.

En el momento que la cantina cerró sus puertas, había atendido a casi tres millones de soldados.

Fuente: Cine para leer.

Casablanca está considerada como una de las mejores películas de todos los tiempos. Ganó varios premios Oscar en 1943, incluyendo mejor película. El rodaje inició el 25 de Mayo de 1942 y terminó el 3 de Agosto del mismo año. (Yo modifiqué la fecha para el desarrollo del fic)

El actor protagónico es Humphrey Bogart y de alguna manera me basé en él para el personaje de Terry (no precisamente en el físico). Bogart tuvo cuatro matrimonios, el último fue con la actriz Lauren Bacall (considerada entre las 20 mejores actrices de Hollywood). Ella me sirvió como modelo para Priscila. Lauren tenía 20 años cuando se casó con Bogart, de 45. Tuvieron dos hijos (él no tuvo en sus anteriores matrimonios) Hasta la muerte de Bogart la pareja permaneció muy unida, y constituyó uno de los matrimonios más carismáticos del mundo del cine.

Fuente: Cine para leer **.**

 *** Frase de Humphrey Bogart en la película "En un lugar solitario".**

* * *

How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?

(¿Cómo puedes reparar un corazón roto?)

Letra y música: Barry, Robin y Maurice Gibb.

Disco: Trafalgar

Polydor Records, Atco Records. 1971

Los hermanos Gibb están considerados entre los compositores populares más prolíficos de todos los tiempos.

* * *

 **Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que visitan mi perfil y leen mis ocurrencias aunque sea en silencio. Gracias especiales a quien me ha dejado un review en cualesquiera de mis historias: Josie, mfloresmayes, Candice Ledezma, Patty Castillo, Merlia, Chiquita Andrew, melissa, Lety, Azukrita, Glenda, Amigocha, skarllet northman, GABY, lupitamartinez, Bertgirl, okita kagura, lizeti, Elluz, ELY DIAZ, Soadora, lina, nixie, kellyelin, flaquita, gladys, keyla1302, mercedes, carolinamaciaslandaeta, Gina Riquelme, Lyzvet Ardley, Lala-Oro, KeylaNT, marianasofía, luissid, Mary-Rin, Chidamami, Alyvenus, JENNY, Stormaw, EnakaT,Iris adriana, Tete.**

 **A todas y cada una de las musas por el apoyo que recibí: Rosa, Clau, Friditas, Lady, Sabrina, Stearman, Marce, Belen, Lorelei, Beautifulfrog, Monica, Sonice.**

 **Y sobre todo gracias a mi hermana-carnaliux, Chicuelita, que no me deja en la raya. Gracias Edna, esto del Candymundo no sería lo mismo si no te hubiese conocido.**

 **Espero alguna vez volver a compartir algo de mis loqueras por aquí.**

 **Solo me resta decir: ¡Gracias por aguantarme!**


End file.
